User blog:John Breasly/What I Remember In My Times
This is a blog writing about my emotional experiences in PotCO. The Magic of Beginning When I first arrived on (Old) Port Royal, my mind was blown. It was.... beautiful, almost. But "magic" was a better word. The weapons, the graphics, the storyline, everything. The sailing was my favorite. I was rarely ever seen on land. I loved sailing in those days. Meeting People Friends are the best part of PotCO. Pirates you know who will stick to your back through thick and thin. I remember my first time sinking ships with friends. It was a Marauder, I think. The thrill and exhilaration was great. We were only in a light sloop, and we sunk a frigate? It was wonderful! Eric and Gerard were my two best mates. As what later happened in Wizard101, a posse grew around us, and I became the leader. We often hung out in the darkest corners of Tortuga. Exploring Exploring was a magic of it's own. Finding new enemies, seeing new ships, landing on new islands... I was overwhelmed. Back then, there were more islands, and it was hard to explore them all. Sadly Leaving For a Time Scared. This is how I felt after I accidentally told Gerard my personal info. I was young at the time, and I was scared. So scared, in fact, I left PotCO for Wizard101... (tell me in comments if you want a blog about my time in Wizard101, it's pretty amazing) Returning to the Caribbean Returning to the Caribbean shocked me. I recieved a message about an invasion? I'd seen the new islands, and knew the ins and outs, but... I was all the same lost. I stumbled around Tortuga... a basic level 14. I couldn't even put on my coat and tricorne, let alone stand against an army of undead. That's when one of the greatest people I ever met, Simon Lockward, found me. Simon was a level 35 who always looked out for me. He refused to let me help him on quests, even when I matched his level. It was always following me. Sometimes I hate being a leader =/ East India Republic The one guild that made me. On my alt, Emmanuel, Robert Mcroberts found Simon and I and guilded us. then went on John, destroyed Dark Disorder, and joined EIR. I was now a humble soldier of the EITC. In this guild, I made many friends and enemies, and here is where I got my staff. My staff was, and is, my favorite weapon. The magic and voodoo of it enchanted me. Rise of Empires When we became the Royale Alliance, things started going downhill. I was no longer a pirate I wanted to be. When I met Duchess, and found out she was queen of France, I thought of serving France... but I thought better. Duchess and I would often joke that I was king of England. Except, when she wanted to tell people, I knew I couldn't be self-proclaimed. I asked around a lot to see if anyone was king, got no "Yes"s, and I did research. I found out I would be George II. As so, I was born anew as king of England. Roleplay Roleplay.... roleplay has ruined this game. I find myself trapped into roleplay, not able to abandon my post for sake of my friends, but it is even harder to carry on. How can I carry on, playing a game that was gone long ago... I long for the game to feel the way it once was.... Thank you Thank you for taking the time to read this. You might understand me better now. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Category:Blog posts